


Dana Scully

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: Knitted Dolls [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fannish Knitting, Gen, Knitting, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knitted Dana Scully doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dana Scully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amalnahurriyeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Doll pattern: [Blank Slate](http://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/blank-slate-doll)  
> Pants pattern: [GI Joe Pants](http://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/gi-joe-pants)  
> Boots pattern: [Top-Down Seamless Boots](http://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/seamless-baby-booties-top-down)  
> Notes on shirts, pants, and boots (not really patterns): [notes](http://elfin.dreamwidth.org/991962.html)
> 
> Other clothing and accessories were improvised. Most patterns were heavily modified.
> 
> Doll Body Yarn: [Lily Sugar and Cream](http://www.yarnspirations.com/yarns/lily-sugar-n-cream) in Soft Ecru  
> Clothing Yarn: [KnitPicks Palette](http://www.ravelry.com/yarns/library/knit-picks-palette) in various colors


End file.
